


Fallen

by crimsonseekers



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Starscream being Starscream, just a short fic to write a joke i thought of, this is nowhere near as serious as the summary implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Windblade has fallen. Starscream is a bit too self-aware.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> this is borderline crack

Wheeljack and Ironhide exchanged long-suffering looks as they trailed behind Starscream and Windblade, who had yet again embroiled themselves in a heated debate.

“-listen, all I’m trying to say Starscream is that the socioeconomic stratification between Cybertron and the colonies is too severe-”

Wheeljack personally found it an interesting experience for ‘bots to be throwing around words and phrases he didn’t understand; it usually went the other way around. Ironhide simply sighed and checked his chronometer to see if they would get to Wheeljack’s lab before he had a training session with some new cadets for the security division.

“I never said it _wasn’t_ severe, or not something that dearly needs to be remedied, it is simply that right now even Cybertron is too burdened with the struggle of rebuilding to-”

It was at this statement that Windblade dramatically whirled around to walk backward as she talked to Starscream, just to make sure that he could see every inch of her disapproving glare as he smirked his trademark I’m-better-than-you-in-every-way smirk.

Ironhide sighed louder, and looked at that ceiling briefly in a way that asked ‘Primus, why me?’

Wheeljack wondered why he had surrounded himself with Drama Queens (yes, the capital letters _were_ necessary) when he could simply be back in his lab.

Starscream just glanced behind Windblade, and smirked wider, if that was even possible.

Windblade, however, simply didn’t notice the stairs.

By the time she _did_ , however, it was a bit too late. She had taken a step back and, having expected the solid ground to be behind her, her center of gravity simply followed. 

Starscream found it rather amusing to watch the way her optics widened as she realized that, oh wait, this area goes _down._

Windblade snapped her foot back to join the other on the landing and windmilled her arms wildly to try and regain balance (frantically reminding herself that the inside of the building did not have the dimensions necessary to fly her way out of her predicament), but it was far too late, and she was _falling_.

She desperately grabbed the railing, which stopped her from simply tumbling down the staircase, but she did have enough force behind her fall that she slid down the rest of the stairs. Her pedes made a loud _‘click!’_ in the dead silence that had fallen each time they fell off the previous step and landed on the next one as she slowly slid down the staircase.

When Windblade finally reached the bottom after not more than a few seconds, though it had felt like hours in the humiliating silence, she swung her pedes to the side and off the staircase (ignoring the last few _‘click click click’_ s that followed) and finally stood up.

“Windblade has fallen,” Starscream said simply after a moment of silence, while Windblade dusted herself off.

“Yes, I’m quite aware Starscream, thank you for your concern-” Windblade had started to respond grouchily, ignoring the odd way Starscream had addressed her before he interrupted.

“I, Starscream, am now your cityspeaker,” he announced dramatically as he descended the staircase, throwing his arms out to the side in a mocking fashion. “Titans follow me,” Starscream ended smugly as he swept down the hall towards Wheeljack’s lab.

A stunned silence followed Starscream’s proclamation.

Windblade turned towards Wheeljack and Ironhide at the top of the stairs to ask what Starscream’s odd declaration was about, only to be interrupted by a loud snort before she could even open her mouth. She wasn’t quite sure who started laughing first, but before long both Wheeljack and Ironhide’s vents wheezed as they leaned on each other for support, vocalizers spitting static as they slapped their servos against their legs in mirth. Windblade wasn’t quite sure she wanted to know _what_ exactly was so funny, but she plowed ahead and asked anyway.

“Is there something I’m missing that makes this so funny?” she inquired. It took a moment, but Ironhide finally responded.

“Only about four million years worth of context,” was all he got out before he and Wheeljack devolved into a new round of giggles.

Windblade gave them an odd look before deciding to let bygones be bygones and hurried off to get some work done on Metroplex.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this entire fic just to make that joke? Yes. Yes I did.  
> My [tumblr](https://crimsonseekers.tumblr.com)


End file.
